Inside Out
by MakoRain
Summary: Whenever they're together, she feels a piece of herself lost to him. Does he even care? Cloti oneshot takes place as if events of AC never happened. Rated M for intense lemon.


A/N: It's been a little while since I've posted a nice, short and sweet Cloti oneshot. Well, this one is not all nice, not really short and partly sweet. I haven't written a lemon with this much description in quite a while and so viewer discretion is advised. It's rated M for a reason-you have been warned. This isn't meant to be raunchy, just...adventerous. Please R&R :)

Standard Disclaimers Apply (FFVII). Background music-"Inside of You" by Hoobastank (part 1) and "Smooth" by iiO (part 2). You'll understand the parts even though they aren't labeled once you get there. It'd be a shame to split this up so I'm keeping it all together; it just makes more sense that way.

* * *

"**Inside Out"**

by MakoRain

There it was; just the slightest sound of a door latch clicking and a squeak of hinges before being closed again. At first, Tifa thought it was just one of the kids returning from the bathroom. But since when were they both so quiet, even to the point of where she couldn't hear their footsteps pass in front of her bedroom door? Right as she threw off the covers and lightly pushed her door open, she heard the thunk of something heavy being placed on the floor and then a pause as if making sure they hadn't been heard.

That's when she _knew_.

Heart pounding, Tifa slowly but surely walked down the hall and took a deep breath that caught in her throat as she stood in the doorframe to a room she hadn't entered unless the phone was ringing off the hook. The room was just as it was before except for the person standing in the middle who took her breath away every time she saw him.

_Cloud._

He looked exactly the same as he had the day he left besides his hair being a little longer maybe, it was hard to tell in its constant gravity defying state. Yes, he looked more or less unchanged until his startled eyes caught hers in the same state of shock.

In the time that it took her to breathe normally once again, she saw the change in his eyes, the change from startled to surprise to hunger and it made things curl deep inside her. When was the last time he had looked at her in that way? It was almost two years now and her body eagerly responded with a shiver down her spine ending in a pleasant tension in her belly.

Much too suddenly he was walking towards her and the scene was almost forced into slow motion to let her take in his stride, his build, his body flowing underneath his clothing.

He usually moved so carefully but not now, not when that careful slow motion seemed to shatter and time was speeding up and then he right in front of her, touching her face, her hair, her chest, anything he could get his gloved hands on. Tifa responded in kind, her bare hands sliding through his spiked hair down the nape of his neck to his shoulders as his mouth found hers in a series of frantic open mouthed kisses that made her toes curl with the force of it all.

His tongue traced the seam of her lips, feigning permission before forcing its way in and swallowing her gasp. Her hands couldn't stay still in place on his shoulders and so they moved down, unzipping his sleeveless shirt and sliding it down the length of his strong arms to land in a heap on the wooden floor, pulling his gloves off along with it.

The feel of her nails on his stomach made Cloud smile into her lips as his tongue still dueled with hers before his now bare hands were free to feel the soft skin of her arms and her stomach peeking out under the hem of her tank top that was much too tempting to keep covered. He moved his hands up her sides, taking the bothersome material with them to discard with his earlier clothing.

She was so beautiful, glowing before him in her white bra and shorts it made him growl in appreciation low in his throat before he pressed her between him and the door to his office, making her moan when his knee pressed between her legs. She bit his lip hard enough to taste blood as her hips grind down onto his knee, her panties already soaked and clinging to her body and she was pretty sure from the smirk on his face that he knew just how hot he could make her feel. Tifa could tell he was just as happy to see her when she pulled his belt and pants away, making her ache even more as his hands slid to pull her shorts and panties down all at once.

Then he was hilt deep inside of her, stretching her walls filling her and it was all too much too fast even though she'd wanted it for far too long. She muffled her cry in his mouth that never left hers, groaning with the force of each thrust as he held her in his arms and her legs wrapped around his hips to hold on.

Each time he withdrew she could breathe again until he thrust in and she was drowning in him, in and out over and over again and again in a sweet torturous bliss. Her nails digging into the skin of his shoulders fueled him on, his cock stroking her just right with each thrust until she peaked in a mind shattering release that came crashing down all around her.

When Cloud felt her clench around him like a fist, he groaned and stopped thrusting immediately. He wanted to please her more than himself and wasn't going to let this end just yet.

Her panting breaths filled his ears as he held her close, carrying her over to the desk that was covered with bits and pieces of paper for old orders and swiped them away. Tifa was recovering quickly and questioned his actions with her eyes. As a reply, he gently pulled out of her and she sagged against him. He gave into the urge to kiss her and wipe away the sweaty hair that was clinging to her forehead before placing her jelly like legs on the floor and turning her around to lean on her stomach.

"Cloud?" Tifa's voice wavered as she asked uncertainly what he was going to do.

She got her answer as he leaned over her body, his chest moving along her back and one arm planted on the desk beneath her. The other was holding her hip, guiding her to move back just a little before she felt his cock still hard and throbbing slide against her backside before entering her. She couldn't stop from crying out this time as this new angle had him sinking in deeper than she'd ever felt before.

He felt her tense and moved slowly, her wetness from her previous release helping him along as he held back from barreling inside of her like his body wanted to do. Cloud wanted to make sure this felt as amazing for her as it did for him and when he felt her hips swivel in response, leaning back into him in a circular motion asking for more-well he was going to give her more. His pace sped up and Tifa moaned low in her throat, reverberating through her body to his chest and he gently nipped her shoulder, moving faster.

Each time he sped up, the more she moved and the more she made those lovely noises until she was panting his name and he couldn't take it anymore, spilling into her right after her body locked around him squeezing him tight until he was drained. They moved sporadically, no longer in sync until Cloud was resting his head against her shoulder and panting in her ear, making her shiver. He leaned on one arm to make sure his weight wasn't crushing her on the hard wood of the desk, hovering over her like a warm blanket.

The entire time he had been inside her, her mind had been a blank static with her body taking over to feed her every need. Now, as he pulled out and stood behind her, she didn't know what to do. They had just fucked, there was no better way to say it.

They had been together physically before but never in such a heated and needy rush. Did he still care for her? Or was this all he needed her for now?

Tifa's throat tensed up as if an invisible lump had taken up residence and she tried to swallow it down hard along with the disturbing thoughts. Of course Cloud cared for her, he was back after all. Wasn't he?

She couldn't face him, not with all of this weighing down her mind and she could sense him still close behind her, watching and waiting.

"Tifa?"

She was so still he thought he might have hurt her and that was the last thing he ever wanted to do to her. Carefully, he came up behind her and slid her off the desk, turning her around to hold her close in his arms.

Brushing his fingers through her hair and peppering kisses there and on her forehead made her want to laugh and cry, laugh at the joy of it and cry at how stupid she'd been to ever doubt his intentions. He was _her_ Cloud, hot and needy or slow and sensual, it didn't matter.

"I'm sorry."

He whispered the two simple words into her ear and she wanted to cry all over again. At how much she'd worried about him, cared about him, but most of all missed him and missed this: the simple ability to hold onto him whenever she wanted. Those two words were so small and yet held more meaning than anything she'd ever heard.

"I love you."

Besides those words, apparently, as she was finally able to look him in the eye with a small shy smile, so different compared to what they had been doing earlier.

No, there wasn't anything shy in the way they had just had sex and maybe that's why it had been so thrilling and something they had both deeply needed.

Tifa's smile spread wider as a realization came to mind.

"I don't think you've said that before."

This time Cloud had the decency to look abashed and scratched the back of his head. Even completely naked, the motion looked adorable on him.

"No, I haven't."

Holding him close, Tifa reached up and caught his lips with hers in a sweet and sensual kiss that lingered in his hormone submerged brain. This kiss wasn't demanding or hungry like theirs of earlier but it still held a passion and a power over him and he wanted more.

"Cloud, make love to me."

Her words were a little breathy after parting from that kiss and he smiled, not that sly or cocky smile she'd seen earlier but the genuine smile that met his cerulean eyes. It made her shiver even more than before.

Taking her hand, Cloud led her to the sofa that lined one wall of his small office. Instead of placing her on it, he simply took a seat and motioned for her to sit in his lap. His erection had once again returned to life so shortly after his release that looking at it and thinking this made Tifa blush sweetly.

His hands brushed over the color filling her cheeks and enjoyed feeling the heat permeate his skin. Shifting her onto his lap, she felt his length slip along her backside once again before finding its way home in her warm wet heat. She sighed and adjusted her legs to rest on either side of his on the sofa, angling up on her knees just a bit to help lift with him.

This time, his mouth was hot and wet as before but less demanding, simply exploring her taste sliding along her tongue, the roof of her mouth, her bottom lip. His hands ghosting up and down her sides before reaching the back clasp of her bra had her shivering in anticipation before his mouth left hers with a pout to tease her nipple, turning her pout into a gasp.

His tongue laved at the small rosy bud, teeth grazing it as Tifa's fingers fisted in his hair and her hips moved, causing him to groan his hot breath across her breast which only made her tighten her hold. One hand moved to tease the other breast just as mercilessly and the other was at her hip, helping to steady and shift her with his movements.

Cloud raised his hips ever so slightly, making her moan and shift with him until they fell into a steady rocking motion that was driving them both insane. He could feel her heat tight and wet around him like a glove as she bit her lip, muffling her sighs into his shoulder with every rock of him buried deep inside her folds.

The slow build up was something they both enjoyed, rocking faster when Cloud bit her nipple and she gave a little scream, pushing down on him until he was bending his back up off of the sofa. Their lips met again with her arms wrapped around his neck, keeping them captive all the while he drove into her, lifting her faster and faster holding her with both strong arms sliding up her back until she was freefalling with her climax over the edge. He kept his hold strong and true as she bucked into him, milking him expectantly but he couldn't give in again just yet.

Just a little bit more and he knew she'd be as satisfied as a kitten having their fill of cream.

Coming down from her climactic high, Tifa looked into his eyes hazily. Before she was completely grounded, Cloud moved them yet again. Still remaining inside her, he slid her body to lay down on the sofa as he stayed nestled between her legs above her and she couldn't have had a better sight before her.

Tifa reveled in watching the strain of the muscles of his arms that were splayed on either side of her head, enjoying the warm feel of him hovering above her and the constant fill of him buried inside her, so hard and full he was soon to bursting.

Cloud's cerulean gaze stayed locked on hers until it felt as if she were drinking him in through that wonderful blue, each slow strong stroke of his member reaching inside of her and taking a little piece with him. Smooth like the air he stayed deep, letting every inch slide into her so she could feel it a million times over, shooting tingles over her entire body.

She moaned as he reached her core, pulling back along the most sensitive part of her depth that had her crying out. He peppered kisses all over her flushed skin, nibbling along her collar bone and tugging at her ear playfully that if she hadn't been enraptured with the bliss he filled her with, she would have laughed. His tongue laved the valley between her breasts and her breath hitched, his skillful mouth coupled with his strokes enough to drive her made. When she knew she was close, she moved her hands from the spikes they were stroking to his cheek, guiding his lips once again back to hers.

This time, when she came he did with her, spilling into her in quick jerks as she milked him for all he was worth, rubbing together until both collapsed in a sated heap.

Sweat made some of Cloud's spikes stick to his forehead and she brushed them away, sliding her hand to the back of his neck to play with the little hairs there, knowing how it made him tingle. He smiled into her lips, still joined at the mouth and hips as he kissed her sweetly, tongues dancing while he removed himself from below.

Their caresses were feather light and teasing but also soothing and soon Tifa felt the fog of sleep trying to roll in from the back of her mind. Cloud caught the last kiss from her as a yawn and smiled, switching their positions so she was resting on top of him comfortably.

Tifa stretched out atop him and he held her close, loving the feel of her muscle and bone spread above his form, almost a part of him. She nuzzled her head into his shoulder and he lightly tucked her head under his chin.

Before sleep could claim her, Tifa recalled something she should have said much much sooner.

"I love you, Cloud. I always have."

She felt his lips pressed to her forehead and leaned into his warmth with a sigh.

"I know, Teef. You taught me how."

Cloud's fingers traced her lips with a whisper of a touch and she kissed his finger tips before entwining them with her own, mumbling softly, "My Cloud."

He was _her_ Cloud and she was _his_ Tifa. His lips pressed a smiling kiss to her hair, loving the way that sounded before joining her in sleep.

_As it was meant to be._

**The End.**

* * *

A/N: It looks a lot shorter here than it does in Word. In reality, this is about 6 pages of lemon with the least amount of dialogue I've written in a very long time. It's also the longest sex scene I've ever done...well, besides "Don't Stop" probably, since Cloti vamp sex is pretty steamy. Please R&R :)


End file.
